The Next Winchester
by lollilulupop
Summary: Sam had a girlfriend before Jessica. Cas, has brought the kid that came out of it to him. The story takes place around Season 10 area. They learn to work with another person tagging along. She has a harder past than others, and she doesn't like to talk about it. She is opposite of Sam, and they find it hard to deal with a emotionless girl.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Julia Harper, I live an average life with my above average mom, Hilary. Along with her is her husband, George, and his demon seed, Sebastian. I'm sixteen, and Sebastian is eighteen. My mom has been married to this creep for the last 10 years of my life.

George isn't exactly a family man. George only wants my mother when he has a bad day and needs her "comfort". I don't understand how my mother puts up with him. I can barely stand the demon seed, and he doesn't sleep with me.

I'm a hunter, always have been, and always will be. Especially now more than ever. I loved my mother, she was the best. When she was taken from me the first time, I was naïve. I got her back, but it seems like destiny is out to ruin my life and keep her from me.

George isn't my father, I know but I don't know much more after that. I know that one: he is also a hunter. Two: his name is Sam Winchester.

I have been traveling on the road now for about 2 months. I'm still searching for a Sam Winchester….. He has left a trail of broken hearts and fights, but I did find out a lot about him.

Sam is the youngest Winchester. He stopped the Apocalypse alongside his brother, my uncle, Dean. Sam and Dean are the two sons of the famous, John and Mary Winchester. I don't know much about the family, but I have found out a hell of a lot of things that Sam and Dean have done. They have killed, and angered things I can't even pronounce….

I have found one connection to my father and mother. His name is Castiel. Castiel is an angel, he has known me since before I can remember and he has always talked to me when I needed help. When my mom was killed, Cas sent me to look for Sam. Cas sent me to this random bunker….

I have been traveling the country for two months, to find a bunker?! Boy was Cas in for a mouth full.

"Cas!" I called out

And like always before, Castiel appeared before me. He looked concerned, I guess my voice did sound a little on edge.

"Julia, what is wrong?" he asked

"What's wrong? I have been travelling the whole frickin' country for two months, for a stinking bunker?!" I exclaimed

"I'm sorry if it is not what you expected, but this is where your father and uncle live." He said

"Well, you might as well let them know I am here." I said as I sighed.

"Uh, Julia. They are not expecting you. They don't know you exist…" he said with concern

"What do you mean they don't know I exist?"

"I mean, Hilary never told Sam about you. Hilary didn't tell anyone but myself."

"Well, this is going to be fun!" I said with false excitement

A big, broad, and muscular man opened the door about 5 seconds after I knocked. Is it even humanly possible to get to a door that fast? Then another guy came up behind him, he was not the same at all. He was shorter and looked like a male model. Could these two really be my dad and uncle?

"HI, my name is Julia-" I started

"Cas, where have you been? Who is this? What-" the big one rambled

"As I was saying, my name is JULIA. This is, well I guess you know, Cas" I gestured to Cas, "I am the next Winchester"

The two men at the door looked at me finally and stared for a minute in disbelief, then ran to Castiel. Really? Is Cas that much more stunning than your own daughter? … Technically I don't even know which one is my father out of the two.

"Cas, could we speak to you for a moment, alone?" the shorter one said.

"Guys, look I know you think I'm crazy right now for bringing a random sixteen year old girl to the bunker, but she is telling the truth. She is the next Winchester. " Cas explained

"What do you mean she is the next Winchester? Was there still yet another kid of dad's we don't know about?" the shorter one asked.

Cas sighed and replied, "No Dean, she is Sam's."

Both men got wide- eyed and looked at me again. They stared awhile. Then Cas suggested we go inside.

Inside, the bunker was spacey…. We all went to a bedroom. The big one sat on a chair at the small table in the corner. Cas, and I guess Dean were talking and arguing whether I was Sam's child or not.

"How did this even happen?" Dean asked. No replied so I did, trying to lighten the mood said, "Uh, your boy Sam there, doesn't know how to use protection…."

Dean looked at me wide- eyed. Castiel looked like he wanted to scold me.

"Look, I don't know who's she is, or how she came to be, but why in the world did you bring her to us?" Dean asked Cas like he was crazy.

"Look, if you don't want me that's, fine. Don't talk about me like I'm not 2 feet from you though. I know who and what I am and what you are." I said

"oh really?" Dean said unbelievingly.

"Yes. You are Dean Winchester, a hunter. And therefore, my uncle. I also know that he is Sam." I said as I gestured to the big one. He looked up and said, "Hilary."

"What?... Wait. You and Hilary? You guys actually? I never knew you guys actually-" Dean said incredulously

"Actually, we did Dean. For quite awhile actually." Sam sighed as he said it, " Are you Hilary's girl?"

"Yes, Sam, she is. Now, I have a got a call so please, " then he leaned to Dean and quietly said, "give her a chance, you're all the family she has left."

And then Cas was gone, he disappeared again. Much to my surprise, Sam got up, walked over to me and said, "hi, my name is Sam, but I guess you can call me dad."


	2. I think I'm going to like it here

I was eating a burrito with Dean and Sam as they told me about how they knew my mom and how they knew her before Sam went to college. Then it happened. They asked about my family.

"So, tell us about yourself. You know, how you grew up." Dean said

"Trust me, you don't want to know about my childhood."

"Of course we do. We missed out on the first 16 years of your life. I mean we have known you for about, let's see, 6 hours now." Sam said.

"Look, I appreciate your interest, but my childhood is not a bed roses. Hell it's not even a bed of dandelions."

"Julia, I don't know what all you know about us, but it couldn't have been worse than ours. Our mother died when I was four, Sam was six months old. Our father raised us hunters to get back at the son of a bitch that killed her. And, you know what? We ganked his ass." Dean said.

"Mary, died when you were four? How did she die?" I asked

"Looong story short, Azazel came into Sammy's nursery when he was six months old, dropped some blood in his mouth. Mom went in to save him and Azazel pinned her on the ceiling, letting her burn, along with our house." Dean replied.

They were right, my childhood wasn't as bad as theirs. It was bad, but I didn't see my parent murdered above me in my crib…..

"Where do I start?" I asked.

"Tell me about your mom and how she has been" Sam said quickly.

"Well, she had me obviously young, and she cared for me alone, and I might add pretty damn good. When I turned six, she was afraid that the Winchester blood in me would set me out among others easily, so to make up for my smell, she married a dick who brought along his demon spawn. George is my stepfather," I said his name in contempt, " and Sebastian is my stepbrother. I don't care for either of them, in fact I hope they burn in hell, especially Sebastian."

"What did he do to you?" Sam asked with concern.

"Ruined my life. But I guess he is the reason I found you guys." I replied.

"I don't mean to be rude or pushy, but you seem to be giving us only half the story." Dean said.

"Yeah, it's the whole thing, but my whole life story would take all night anyways." I said

"We have plenty of time." Sam said.

I laughed and said, "I don't exactly enjoy talking about it. You can ask Cas sometime. He knows everything about me. I can't remember a time when he wasn't there." I lost myself talking about it, and I went farther than planned, "Cas even introduced me to Jared."

They paused before Sam asked, "Who is Jared?"

Dean laughed and said, "Sam, he is obviously her lover in the night, and you know we don't question love lives."

I raised on eyebrow and laughed, "Yes, that is exactly what he is, Dean. Wow, you learn fast, only known me six hours and you're on top of my love life."

Dean laughed, "Are we sure you're not my kid? Cause I mean you got the same sense of humor as me. The only reason you wouldn't be mine is because I know how to keep chicks from getting pregnant…"

"Hey! I came out of an unplanned pregnancy!" I said

"Speaking of Hilary, where is she?" Sam asked.

"My mom? Well she was great, up until about two and half months ago."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked unpleasantly

"She died. That's why I came looking for you."

"How did she die?" Dean asked quickly

"Well, you can ask Cas. I can't talk about it without wanting to leave immediately and search for him."

"you mean someone killed her?" Sam said with a snarl

"ha, yeah. He killed her almost 3 months ago….. I was in a foster home till about March. Didn't like it. And I have been traveling since, and found you guys, two months later."

Suddenly Cas appeared. He told me that he was sorry it took so long, but I should probably head to a motel since it was past 1. Dean whispered to Sam, and shortly after, Sam whispered back. Then Dean cleared his throat and said, " Uh Cas, why don't you let her stay here with us?"

"I don't think that is a wise idea." Cas replied

"why not?" Sam asked

"Sam, she is a sixteen year old girl. You are not prepared to care for a girl like her. She has a lot bigger story than she revealed." Cas replied

"Cas, she has to be somewhat like me, and if we can stop the apocalypse, I'm sure we can manage a teenage girl for one night." Sam replied jokingly

Cas sighed and replied, "Sam, if anything, she is most like Mary. And trust me, once you spend a little time with her, you just don't want to let her go. I don't know, I have found an attachment to her, you just want her safety. You want her just one night….."

"So, why keep her from us? I mean she is my daughter after all." Sam replied pleadingly

"Sam…." Cas sighed

"Come on Cas. It's just one night. She can stay in the other room. We have three so its not like she would awkwardly be in one of our rooms." Dean said

"Boys, if it makes that big of a deal to you, I will give you one night." Cas said sternly.

"Thank you" the boys said in synch.

Cas sighed and walked over to me, "Do you need anything tonight before I go?"

"No" I replied, "And Cas?" Cas turned around and looked back at me, "Yes?" he asked casually.

"You don't have to act like my dad, I can really take care of myself. I mean I'm a tough girl." I said calmly.

Cas smiled as I flexed my biceps. Cas did love me, and he always tried to protect me, but unfortunately he couldn't interfere with my stepfather or stepbrother.


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3

Sam showed me to an empty room similar to one of the previous ones. It had bed: sheets, pillows, and comforter. It had a nightstand with a lamp, and a closet.

Sam asked if I had any luggage, and I replied that I brought a couple pairs of clothes and a toothbrush. He told me, he would go get me anything I needed tomorrow when the stores opened.

"Thanks, Sam." I said as I smiled, I walked towards the bed and Sam said, "Julia?"

"Feel free to call me dad. And I'm glad- I'm glad that you found us." He said.

I smiled and said, "Me too."

He closed the door saying good night and sweet dreams. I took off my jeans, and jacket. I pulled back the covers and hopped in the bed. I hated to close my eyes and see my step family, but I know my body can't function without sleep.

I was back at my mom's house. My mom was lying in her blood, and Sebastian was gone, but George was in the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen unwillingly and it wasn't the kitchen but the garage and I could see George in the corner of the room smiling evilly. He had the hanger in hand and said, "Stand at the wall."

"No. I'm going to let you beat me anymore!" I spat at him.

"Stand at the wall before you earn yourself some scars you little brat!" He snarled

"My name is Julia, you dick. I'm strong enough to fight you off, George! I'm not letting you hurt me anymore." I screamed at him.

"You bitch, I support your mother, I will leave her ass and you two will be alone on the streets!" He screamed back

"She's dead! And it's all your fault! And I'm not staying here any longer!" I cried, and tears ran down my face, dammit, I hated to cry.

"You can't leave! I will hunt y-" he started

I woke up and saw Dean looming over me, as he shook me awake. I shook my head and tried to remember where I was and why. My dreams always seem so real. Dean looked extremely concerned when I Sam bust into the room wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked with a terrified look.

"I don't know, I heard her screaming, I came in here, realized she was having a nightmare and woke her up." Dean explained, "Julia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. It was just a regular ol' bad dream." I said quickly.

"Mmmhhmm" Sam grunted in disbelief, "Then I'm going to go back to bed and have a regular ol' night…."

"Yeah, I'll do the same." Dean said after

They both headed towards the door, and as soon as Sam left, Dean turned back around to face me. He walked back to my bed, and asked me again, "Julia, you were screaming. And that wasn't a regular ol' nightmare. Who is George?"

I froze, I forgot that I still screamed in my sleep. It stopped for awhile, after I woke up George one time, he beat me for it the next day. I replied, "George? He's no one. He is just a guy I knew at school."

"Cut the bullshit, I know what you said. Who is George and what did he do to you?"

I stared, no one usually saw past my lies but Cas, and that was because he watched me every second of my life. I started, "If I tell you, you cannot speak a word to Sam. Got it?"


	4. Beaten

Dean sat on the bed next to me, he was wearing some old jeans and white socks with his legs hanging off the side and I sat criss- crossed under the covers.

"I'm only telling you what pertains to my nightmares, got it?"

"Sure thing." He replied quickly

"It started when I was seven. My mom married George when I was six," but I already told them that earlier, "for confidential reasons, and he was nice at first but then when I turned 7, every time I made a mistake, he took me out to the garage and had me stand at the wall with my hands on the wall and my back to him. I had no shirt on and he would take a metal hanger and beat me with it until I bled.…I hated him for treating my mother like crap, but then he beat me with a hanger and I wanted to kill him. I was about to lash out at him, but I was still small and I'm not allowed to hurt humans….. I was going to tell my mom, but threatened to beat me harder if I did. I was scared; I was 7, so I didn't say a word."

Dean stared in shock, and he looked at me with almost watery eyes. He began, "He beat you?" his voice cracked as he said it.

"Yes." I said staring down at the comforter.

Dean very quietly and emotionally asked, "Do you have scars?" as he asked, I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"No, I looked for them so that my mom would notice on her own, but he was careful not to scar me." I said still looking down.

"Are you sure? Can I take a look?" He asked. I wasn't really comfortable showing off my back to people, but this was my uncle after all and he was concerned. So I pulled up my shirt in the back, and he walked around the bed to look at my back closer.

I could feel his warm fingers touching my back, trying to find the smallest imperfection on my skin to prove I was beaten. But he, like I, was unsuccessful. I pulled my shirt down and he sat down again. He said, "I'm sorry Sam and I weren't there to raise you along with your mother." I watched as a another tear fell.

Every time a tear fell from Dean's eye, I wanted to cry. Dean didn't look like a sappy, emotional guy, in fact he looked quite the opposite. Sam, looked like a soft hearted giant, but Dean looked as if he saw his life ahead of him and watched his own daughter murdered before his eyes.

"Julia?" he said quietly, "You can talk to me anytime. I missed the hardest years of your life, and I want to make your transition as easy as possible."

"Thanks Dean, but I don't want to be pitied, there was enough of that at my mother's funeral. And Dean, please don't say anything to Sam."

"Of course." Dean said sincerely and stood up and walked to the door. He said, "Dream a good dream" as walked out of the room.


	5. New Job

The next morning came too fast when I heard Cas in my room. He was walking around the room, actually he looked like he was pacing.

"Cas? What are doing here? Did Dean and Sam already wake up?" I grilled him.

"Well, I gave the boys one night, and no, they don't wake until the clock has ticked a full circle." He said seriously.

"Well, I like their sleep schedule, let's have this meeting in a couple hours." I said as I flipped over.

"Julia, get out of bed. Get dressed and we will go find a motel." Cas said.

"Cas! I am tired, I didn't sleep well when I did sleep. And plus, I like it here! Come on Cas! Please!" I pleaded with the stubborn angel.

"I MIGHT let you stay here, but you aren't going to continue sleeping in." he said sternly.

"Yes, Cas I am. Mom let me, so I'm going to abide by her rules,"

"Julia, your mother would have never approved of you staying with your father. She knows how dangerous he particularly is. Now either sleep in and find a motel, or wake up and you have a chance of staying."

I sighed in frustration. Damn angel. I got up and put on some running shorts. I pulled a t shirt over my cami and walked out to the open-ish area of the bunker. To my surprise, Dean was awake and making bacon, I could smell it from the hall. Dean was wearing the same jeans

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Dean said with a smile

"The only sunshine to my morning is this bacon, you have fulfilled my stomach." I said half laughing

"Oh come on, my face has to be some sort of brightness, to your terrible day." Dean said still smiling.

"You're right; your smiling face has brightened my day more than the combustion of potassium chlorate and sugar." I said laughing.

"You definitely are Sam's kid, cause only Sam can make a compliment sound complicated and boring." Dean with a disgusted look on his face.

"But I look damn good delivering the compliment." I said laughing still.

Dean laughed and I saw it. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I wasn't there before I told him about George. I suddenly hoped Sam couldn't read Dean as easily as I could.

Sam walked in rubbing his eyes, wearing the same he was last night when she woke up. He looked at Dean, then Cas, then me. When his got to me, and went to cover his body but realized there was no point in covering his naked chest because I saw him last night.

I noticed, both Sam and Dean were both extremely fit and muscular. Sam's abs were more toned, but Dean's looked more natural. It was weird how similar and different they looked at the same time.

Dean handed Sam a plate of bacon saying , "left off the extra grease." Sam snorted in amusement and said, "Thanks, Dean. Glad you always think of me when you cook your bacon."

Dean said quickly," You know it little brother."

DEAN POV

Julia was in the other room finishing my bacon with Sam and I sat Cas down. Cass had some serious talking to do.

"Alright, Cas. Why didn't you tell us about George?"

"I do not know what you are referring to." He replied casually

"Cut the crap Cas, Julia told me last night that he beat her."

"She told you? How did you get it out of her? She doesn't tell anyone, she didn't ever tell me, I had to figure it out." Cas replied offended.

"What can I say Cas, kids warm up to me quick. I think that she is so similar to my mom and that's why we get along so well. But Cas! Why didn't you beat the shit out of this George character?" I asked angrily.

"Dean, he is a human still, I am not allowed to kill them as she isn't. Also, Hilary would have had a cow if she knew I was helping Julia at the time." Cas said.

"Wait! Hil didn't know about you helping Julia? Ha, that's going to be a nice surprise for her." I said

"That was why I left yesterday, Hilary finally found out."

Sam walked in, and closed the door just as quietly as he came in. He began, "What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. Cas here was just telling me about a job he thinks that might be two states over." I said quickly. I had seen something in the newspaper earlier, sounded like a Rugaru. Cas knew better than to go against my word.

"Huh." Sam began, "Guess we better get started then. Uh Cas, you said Julia is a hunter as well right?"

" I did." Cas sighed in contempt

"Then, she can come with us. It will do her some good to get hunting again. You know get her mind off her mother's death." I said smiling

" Dean, I don't know. I have never actually been with her hunting, I don't know that she will be able to keep up. She isn't as experienced as you two." Cas said concerned.

"I promise I will keep and extra good eye on her, Cas. We will see you later Cas. Maybe a day or two." I said as I walking out.

"Dean!" Cas screamed behind the door. I poked my head back in. "Yes?" I asked.

"If there is even a scratch on her, she is leaving with me." Cas said sternly.

"No! Cas! That is ridiculous… Plus she is my daughter. She can stay with me as long as she want. Cas, you don't need to protect her anymore, she's here with me and Dean." Sam said very angrily

"Fine, I will leave, you can deal with her. Trust me she is a handful. But if anything goes wrong, know that I will kill you." Cas said as he disappeared.

"Yeah…. Okay….." I said in disbelief.

I walked back out to see Julia gone. What the? Where could she have gone?

JULIA POV

I climbed back into bed, it was too early to do anything with Sam and Dean. Then Dean burst into my room.

"Oh shit, you scared me Jules. Is it okay if I call you Jules?" He said

"Yeah, my mom used to call me Jules. But was there something you needed?" I asked

"Well, me and Sam are going to go hunting, did you want to come with?" He asked

Finally! I cannot believe it, I'm gonna go hunting. I haven't been hunting in a while, I will probably need to do a couple exercises.

"Yes!" I said in desperately.

"How are your reflexes? Cause I don't want you get your head cut off. I mean I kind of like having you around." He said and smiled

"Thanks, I kind of like hanging around you guys too. You're a lot better company than Sebastian….." I said casually

"Who's Sebastian?" He asked. I told him, "Oh, he would be the lovely abomination of a step brother."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you feel safer." Dean said and hesitated before saying, "Oh yeah, Cas is gone. Sam told him to leave."

"What? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Cas was trying to take you with him. Sammy wanted more time with you. I'm sorry if you wanted Cas with you. You can leave with him whenever you want. I think Sam just really wants to know you. I mean 24 hours ago, Sam didn't have a daughter, and I didn't have a niece." Dean chuckled to himself and muttered, "Sam's not going to let this one go."

"What is he not going to let go?" I asked genuinely curious

"The fact that he hit it, and had a kid, all before I did." He said disappointed

"Dude, at least you will be there when your kid grows up. " I said as I chuckled.

Dean laughed as well, "Should I start referring to you as uncle Dean?" I asked. "No. You're going to make me sound old!" he said still smiling.

"Go ahead and get what you need to hunt, and we will meet at the car in 2 hours." He said

"Uh, Dean?" I called after him. He walked back in the room, "I didn't bring any weapons with me. Care to spare to glock 17?" He smiled and said, "That's my girl. Let me go put a shirt on and I'll show you our collection."


	6. Rugarus

**HI, I KNOW I ONLY HAVE LIKE A FEW FOLLOWERS, LIKE TWO, BUT YOU CAN GIVE ME ANY SORT OF FEEDBACK YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY LATER. OBVIOUSLY, I WILL FIND HER A BOYFRIEND, BUT I'M NOT HAVING HER START OUT WITH A BOYFRIEND, AND IF YOUR WONDERING, JARED IS REALLY JUST HER BEST FRIEND...**

* * *

I followed Dean to his room. It was the room right next to mine and he opened the door letting me in first. He walked in behind me and went to a chest in the corner. He pulled a gray t shirt from the middle drawer and pulled it on. He said come on and we walked to "the collection".

Inside, was my safe haven. It had more than glocks. I had Winchesters, obviously, and shotguns, lots of pistols, and revolvers. They had a couple .45's, .44's, .50's, .22's. I was definitely going to like this place.

Dean grabbed me a glock 17 and .45 caliber. I looked at the beauties with amazement. " You can keep 'em." Dean said.

"What? You really are gonna give me these?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Under two conditions. One: don't tell Sam, he will kill me. And two: the next time you see the bastard, George, you put the gun to his brain and pull the trigger."

"Okay." I told him, "Where is Sam?"

"Probably packing in his room, speaking of do you need any like clothes?"

"No, I'll be good. I have a couple t shirts and jeans." I replied.

"I don't mean to be weird but, do you need any personal hygiene items like deodorant or shampoo or otherwise…. " Dean said

I chuckled, "Ha, no I can wear guy deodorant and shampoo, and I have anything that I would need. But thanks." I said.

"Then pack up and meet in 2."

I grabbed a bag from inside the closet on the shelf. I packed my three t shirts, two camis, two pairs of running shorts, a pair of my jean shorts my other necessities and some axe shampoo and body wash.

I packed the clothes in, put the .45 in the bag and put the glock in the back of my shorts that I had changed into after breakfast. I put my t shirt in the corner and reminded myself to wash the clothes. I grabbed a cami and put a plaid button down over it.

I walked out of my room and saw Dean sneaking from the bathroom to his room with a towel around his waist. I laughed and turned to walk to the kitchen. I was hoping there was still some bacon left. Dean made about a pound, and I left like six pieces for later.

I walked into the kitchen, up to the refrigerator and heard Sam in the next room. He sounded happy, I hope he isn't eating the bacon. I opened the refrigerator door, and frickin' Sam had eaten the bacon! Dammit!

I opened the freezer ad found some microwaveable burger patties. Praise the Lord! I thought. I opened the bag and found that it was empty. Damn! I can't have any meat. I wonder if they have jerky….

I walked to Dean's room and knocked on the door. He called, come in and so I opened the door. He was pulling his t shirt down and I asked, "Is there anything I can eat?"

"Yeah, there's some burger patties in the freezer." He said.

"No, I looked and the bag was empty. But meat sounds really good right now." I said disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll stop somewhere and pick up some burgers" He said smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where do I put my bag?" I asked.

"I'll put it in the car for you. Is it in your room?" He replied.

"No, I can carry my own crap… Just tell me where to put it." I said

"Seriously? You are Hilary's daughter. . . . . . . She was just as stubborn about people doing things for her." He said as he shook his head. "Just put in the backseat of the Impala."

"Got it. See you in a few." I called as I walked down the hall to the garage.

Dean hopped in the driver's seat, "Everybody ready?" he asked. I'm sure we'll be fine, its only a couple of days." I said.

Dean started the engine and it roared to life. Sam started, "So what do you think this is?"

Dean replied, "It sounded like a Rugaru. But it could be anything." Sam crinkled his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"A whole family of four lived in this new place. Then they reported the dad going crazy and trying to eat his kids. The wife stopped him, he killed and ate her, then ate the kids."

"Yummy." I said from the backseat. "Yeah, problem is, looks like one of the kids got it before dying and infected someone at his school as well. Luckily, for us, the city stunned the guy, they thought they killed him, but he was stunned and he was cremated." Dean replied.

"Isn't this going to be fun?" I said, "I'm definitely going to enjoy it. You I'm not so sure." Dean replied evilly. "Wait! What?" I asked quickly.

"Haha, I re- Cas told me about it after you came to us, so I figured, you could 'shadow' for a couple days at this school and pick up some suspicious character for us." Dean said casually and turned up the radio, playing 'travelling riverside blues'.

"Are you crazy?" Sam yelled over the music, and he turned the music down. "This is our first job with her. We haven't trained with her, and you want to send her in alone? You don't know if she knows what a Rugaru is."

"Actually, I do. I killed one when I was 12. It's a flesh eating monster with exceptional speed and strength. After feeding on human flesh, they have black eyes like a demon and the gene is actually hereditary." I said.

"Oh Sam, I think your daughter is more like you than you think. Ha, I mean I don't think you would have said it any different." Dean said and continued to laugh.

"Where did you learn that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Where any hunter learns, experience." I said,

Dean continued to laugh and handed Sam a stack of papers. "We gotta fill this out for her. It's the school application so it seems legit." Dean finished. Sam took the papers and searched for a pen. He eventually gave up and I fell asleep on the ride to the motel.

* * *

**YEAH, IF YOU WANT SOMETHING IN PARTICULAR JUST SAY SO, ITS NOT LIKE I HAVE A TON OF PEOPLE TO PLEASE. :)**


	7. The Motel

When we got to the motel, I pulled my bag out of the car and walked into the room. They got one room because it would be risky to leave one of us alone. Sam volunteered to sleep on the floor, but I quickly said, "No, I know you guys are used to just being just you two, I will sleep on the floor. It won't be the first time, and it won't be the worst time, at least it has carpet."

Sam crinkled his eyebrows in confusion and Dean seemed to connect my abuse to the reference and walked out to the car for more crap.

Sam sat down at a table with a chair and grabbed a complimentary pen. He started rambling off questions from the application, "Height? Grade? Birth date? Yeah, when is your birthday?"

"I'm about 5" 4' I think. I'm technically a junior, and I was born March 26, 1999." I said.

Dean had walked in when Sam was asking the questions. "Um Jules, did you just say March 26th?" Dean asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "Jules?" Sam asked.

"That was just about three months ago. Didn't you say Hilary died about three months ago?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Why?" I replied.

"I know I have only known you for a day, but you seem to not have any emotion to situations you would think would be hard for people to just shrug off." Dean says.

"What do you mean Dean?" Sam asked before I could.

"Well, I mean, it's just every time you mention something to her that you think would make any other teenager, guy or girl, cry. She like doesn't even looked phased."

"Dean, I'm not like any teenager."

"I know that to be an obvious truth, but still."

"Dean, I don't use my emotions. Most people think it's good to show how you feel, I happen to believe the latter."

"That's the opposite of both your parents! What the Hell?" Dean said.

"Dean, calm down. She can be different. It's not that big a deal." Sam said

"Dean, I don't think emotions get me anywhere, they don't help with any situations, all they do is make you weaker." I said, "Now, I have to go to school tomorrow, can we get some sleep."

" Yeah, uh. . . . Did you want first shower?" Sam offered.

"Sure, I'll only be about 7 minutes." I say

"7 minutes? That's pretty exact." Sam said chuckling, "I guess you're a fast shower- er."

"Something like that." I say

"Before you get in, you mind helping me with the last thing?" Dean asked. "Sure, why not?" I reply a little sarcastically

When we walk outside, Dean stops me at the car. "What the hell, Jules? You don't show emotion when you're awake, but you scream in your sleep? Why won't you tell me the whole truth about your step family?"

"Dean, my stepfather didn't like when I acted like a pussy so I didn't show emotions. Likewise, my stepbrother taunted me for crying when he- it doesn't matter, I don't show emotions because it lets your opponent know you're hurting."

"I'm not your opponent!" Dean said trying not to yell

"Old habits die hard." Was all I said.

"Damn you make things hard. I can't even be mad at you. And I can't figure out why either." He said as he pulled out a box. I grabbed one end, but it was light, I could clearly carry the box alone.

"What's in here?"

"Research, mostly Sam's deal. I do most of the walking." He replied.

We walked in and serving box on the floor next to the table. I walked to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I turned on the shower. I take cold shower, so I didn't need to wait for it to warm up. I got in and washed my body trying to clear my head.


	8. New School

I woke up, too early. It was seven a.m., I am not a morning person. I put on a t shirt and some jean shorts. Both of them were asleep so I just changed right there. I put on my black high top converse. I woke Dean up around 7:30 and he got up, got dressed and grabbed his keys.

"I can drive, here I'll drive and you can sleep." I offered.

"Hahahaha" Dean laughed sarcastically, "No, not even Sam gets to drive this baby, unless I'm dead or it's a good day."

I kind of snorted in amusement, "What do you mean if you're dead?"

"Ha, yeah. I have died a couple of times, by the way." He replied chuckling.

"Good to know. . . . " I stated.

When we walked into the school, it smelled like sweat, cleaners, and perfume.  
I tried to ignore the stench. We walked to the office. And as soon as Dean and I walked in, a small, but pretty girl looked up from behind the desk.  
She looked at both of us. She smiled and her eyes stopped at Dean. I guess Dean would be used to that reaction. He did look like a male model. I guess it was weird to like someone not only way older but also related to me.  
"Can I help you with anything, sir?" she asked with her ringing voice.  
"Yes, I was hoping you could tell me where she is supposed to be today. She is shadowing for a couple days this week."  
"Yeah. Can I see your application?" she asked still smiling. Dean handed her the application and smiled. She seemed to be entranced by Dean because she didn't even look it over after he smiled, all she did was drop it on the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, dean leaned over and said in my ear, "she is too easy to tease." right as he was finishing, her head popped back up and she said, "I'm just gonna go put this application away on file. I'll be right back."  
Dean was laughing. I didn't know what for until I looked at her and from the back you could tell she was adjusting her shirt to be more provocative.  
She turned around and smiled, she pushed her long hair off her chest and continued to stare at Dean.  
"Dad, will you walked me to my first class, I'm scared." I said, to Dean it was clear I just wanted to talk but the secretary thought otherwise.  
"Oh, there's no reason to be scared sweetie. All the teachers are extremely nice."  
As Dean walked me to my first class, chemistry, he told me to watch out for black eyes and boys. I rolled my eyes and he said, "hey, your dad would kill me if one you died or got raped. Either one is likely possible in a public school with a Rugaru running rampant."  
"rampant? That's a big word Dean! I'm so proud of you." I said with false enthusiasm  
"Shut up. . ." he opened the door and I walked in.  
The class froze when I walked in. I could hear tons of whispering but I'm used to that. I have shadowed many times. The teacher, mr. Guines according to the secretary, looked at me and saw Dean out in the hall.  
"Class, this is Julia Winchester. She is going to be shadowing today. I want you to be on your best behavior, and be nice. Especially you, Mason."  
I looked around the room, I saw about a dozen and a half faces staring straight at me. I am used to this but I felt an uneasy feeling of being extremely vulnerable.  
I wasn't exactly hiding from but it felt like someone was looking straight through me.  
"Julia, you can have a seat wherever you find one."  
I looked and saw one in the back. Thank god I thought, I hate the front seat. It was in between a goth looking chick and the guy mr Guines called Mason.  
I sat down and the boy in front of me, turned around and stuck his hand out, "Hi, I'm Zak." I shook his hand. "Julia." I replied. Both of the kids next to me ignored my existence and I tried to feel comfortable.  
After class, I saw Dean in the halls. I heard girls giggling and whispering as they walked by him. I walked up to him and asked, "what are you doing here?"  
He replied,"scoping out the perimeters... What's it look like, I'm making sure I don't see any suspicious characters." just then Mason walked by and snorted in derision. What the hell is his problem I thought.  
"what the hell is his problem?" Dean asked. I laughed internally to myself.  
"I don't know, his name is Mason. Apparently I guess he is one of those bad kids because mr Guines asked him specifically to be on his best behavior. This guy Zak, looked pretty normal. But this chick that sat next to me. She was freaky, I could obviously tell that she was gothic, but her eyes weren't black. That's about the only thing on her that isn't black." the bell rang and I finished, "crap, gotta get to class, see you at lunch." I kissed him on the cheek and ran off to my next subject.  
The teacher wasn't pleased that I was late to class but he didn't say anything but find a seat. I sat down in a seat in the direct middle of the room. How does that happen? Is it cursed to where it repels people from the seat? Either way, this class was taking forever, when this girl next to me asked me, "who was that guy you were talking to in the halls?"  
"my uncle, why?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. "he is super hot." she replied shyly. "sorry if that is weird."  
I played it off cool saying, "you're not the first person to tell me that"  
"By the way, I'm Jane."  
"Julia."  
"Do you think you're going to come here next year?"  
"Probably not."  
"why not?"  
"I have been moved through the school system so much because I have a tendency to pick fights." I replied casually.  
"you do look kinda tough. So your like Mason?"  
"No. Mason stays in school. I don't."  
"Actually Mason has only been here about a month but he has already gotten suspended three times for picking fights."  
"I'm still nothing like Mason. Trust me. I do things for people they don't know about. I'm okay with that too. I would rather stay anonymous."  
"oh. . . kay." she turned towards the front of the room again and looked like she wasn't impressed by me. But that's okay. I don't have to impress people. I'm only here for a few days.  
At lunch, I saw Dean. He handed me bag with some kind of fast food. I pulled out a burger and a cardboard package full of French fries. Dean sat next to me and handed me a styrofoam cup full of root beer. I'm not a huge root beer fan but it's better than nothing.  
"Found anything good?" he asked me  
"uh... The creep has only been here a month and has been suspended three times."  
"Well that's sounds pretty douche- y. Probably steer clear of him, but I doubt he's the Rugaru. The Rugaru would be smart enough to befriend the hunters, to save his ass."  
"okay. Let me see what else did I find? Oh yeah. Some of the girls in my class think your hot. But other than that, I'm out."  
"well of course they think I'm hot, it's because I am. What about you Jules, when you first met me, what did you think of me?"  
"honestly? I though you were a male model who would have an ego, but if you got to know him, he would be pretty awesome."  
"wow you have a great judge of-"  
"looks like I was wrong." I said laughing. I almost fell off my seat when Dean shoved my shoulder.  
The bell rang and I got up. I have to get to pre cal before the next bell rang. Even as a shadow.  
I walked in the classroom right before the bell rang. Mrs. Fenemer, an extremely pregnant teacher, directed me through the double tables to one in the back that was empty.  
When class started, Mason walked in and came back to my table.  
"do you usually sit here?" I asked halfway through class, trying to make the class less awkward.  
"Yeah. You going to do something about it because your a shadow?"  
"back off big boy, it was just a question."  
"big boy? Does it look like I have a thyroid problem?"  
"If your gonna pick a fight with me, at least use your fists. At least you'll look more intelligible when you fight."  
His nostrils flared and he looked like he was about to swing at me. "let's take this outside, I don't need another suspension."  
"I'll meet you outside." I turned to mrs fenemer, "may I go to the restroom?"  
I waited outside for about three minutes and Mason came walking out.  
We walked out, and got ready behind the bleachers outside. How cliche I thought.  
I stood a couple feet in front of him. I didn't know who was swing first, but then he hit me in the jaw with a right hook. I was not expecting that.  
"you done bitch?"  
"does it look like I am? I wouldn't offer to fight you if I was going to give up that easy."  
He looked at me like I was stupid, and I left jabbed straight into his sternum and right jabbed a second later into his throat.  
He choked and had to take a second. But then he got up and swung wildly at me, I dodged his swing and clapped both his ears. He held his ears for a minute.  
"your tougher than even some of guys I've beaten up. What's your deal, a tough girl that trained just so she can look like a badass?"  
"try, I had an abusive stepfather. I learned to fight back quick at a young age."  
Mason stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at me. He dropped his fists and stood up straight.  
"Come on!" I screamed, "I need this fight. It keeps my adrenaline up. Let's go!"  
"No." Mason said. He started walking towards me and said, "Mrs Fenemer will notice if we stay later. Head back to class. I will follow after."  
I walked to class and Mrs Fenemer was finishing up the lesson. Not five minutes later, he walked in.  
Who was this kid? I'm so confused like what the hell is with this kid?


	9. Mason

I was walking out of the school. I saw the impala and started towards it when I heard someone call Winchester. I turned and it was Mason.  
What is with this kid? I walked towards him and as I got nearer I realized he looked like he was sad, apart from his normal stone face.  
"did you decide you want to pity me to? Because if that's all your all your going to do, I have better things to do."  
"if you don't want pity... Nevermind. Is your father, Dean?"  
"what the- how do you know who Dean is?"  
"everyone knows who Dean and Sam Winchester are."  
"not normal people. Who are you?"  
"one: it's not like Dean was hiding in the hall or lunch room. Two: I never said I was normal. Nobody in fact said I was normal."  
"who are you? If your not normal, then what are you?"  
"so many questions, maybe I'll answer them if you answer mine."  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, I gotta go before he gets suspicious."  
"he being Dean?"  
"yes. He being Dean."  
I walked off to the impala and Dean looked at me curiously.  
"so, made a new friend?"  
"something like that. It was that Mason kid I was telling you about. He's definitely a character... That's for sure."  
"you say that as if your annoyed with him."  
"why don't we go to the motel and drink."  
"haha, not that I wasn't drinking at your age, but Sam would kill me. And might I add, we bought you dr pepper for that reason."  
"doesn't have the same effect though. What if I told Sam that my mom already let me drink, you think he would go for it?"  
"if it makes that big a deal to you. I'll sneak you one."  
"you're the best."  
"what can I say, I'm a badass."  
When we got home, Sam was working on the books. I don't know why, both of us have killed one before, we can use the same method, it's not like they learn.  
"how was the school? Anything suspicious?"  
"nah just the regular creeps that follow you."  
"oh...kay. Can't say I've heard that one before."  
"great thing about shadowing is not having to do the homework assigned. I'm gonna take a shower."  
"why? Did it make you sweat learning so much?" dean asked laughing. I signaled for Dean to follow me and he did. Sam was oblivious when he had his head in the books.  
"I got in a fight with that Mason kid. Like a full on fist fight. But don't worry, I one: beat him. Two: started it."  
"you didn't get caught did you?"  
"no, I'm smoother than you think."  
"I doubt it."  
"where are your car keys?"  
Dean checked all his pockets and I held them on my middle finger using the ring. He snatched them quickly off my finger.  
"so what? You got some kleptomaniac talents... That doesn't mean anything."  
"oh yeah? I bet you I can get Sam to give me a beer."  
"haha I would love to see that."  
I walked into the next room, sat next to Sam and Dean leaned on the doorframe.  
I said. "hey dad." Sam looked up surprised and smiled.  
"hey. What's up?" he asked genuinely interested, "I feel like I know so little about you. Like what's your favorite color?"  
"green and orange." I replied.  
"what about your favorite flavor of anything..."  
I looked up at Dean who seemed to enjoy Sam talking to me. "strawberry and beer."  
Sam cocked his head to the side. "beer? Like beercake?"  
"yeah, and regular beer." I said slyly. I looked up at Dean, he looked like he was about to drop his jaw.  
Sam said, "well your in luck, cause we have some beer. Would you like some?" I replied sweetly, "that would be awesome."  
I smiled and Dean just shook his head. Sam handed me a beer opened and I took a swig, man it was good.  
I walked up to Dean, "remember my 'kleptomaniac talents' when you sleep at night."  
Dean poked me in the side and I jerked and smiled, "hmmm somebody is ticklish... Remember that when you sleep."  
"thats completely different from me stealing than impala."  
"either way, I will hunt you down. I have experience hunting you know." he poked me again in the side. I jerked again.  
"damn you! Stop it!"  
He laughed and kept poking me. I pursed my lips together and said, "I will kick you where the son don't shine."  
He laughed, "dude, Charlie has kicked me there before. I can still get up and poke you."  
"let me ask you something Dean. Do you plan on having kids? Cause I can make sure that doesn't happen."  
"one: that is just disturbing thinking about it. Two: to do that you would have to- and you going down there is even more disturbing."  
"dude. I am evil and emotionless when it comes to peoples pain. Don't test me."  
Dean poked me, I raised my knee to his crotch and he covered himself with his hands before my knee actually reached it's destination.  
"I am warning you." I said with a straight face but then he poked me again and I giggled.  
"you're a jerk." I said and walked away before he could poke me again.  
We ate at a diner that night. I sat next to window, next to Sam. I didn't want to sit next to Dean, because I would be pokes and have to stare at Sam. I would rather stare at Dean because we are a lot closer. I drank down my strawberry milkshake. When I looked out the window.  
How did he find me? He isn't supposed to be here. How did he know of all diners I would be at this one.  
"hey,dad I gotta go to the bathroom, could you let me out?"  
"sure thing." he said as he scooted over. Dean looked out the window really quick and stared me down as I left.  
I walked outside, and he said, "so which is it? Who's your father, Sam or Dean?"  
"how did you find me?"  
"who says I had to find you?"  
"if your stalking me, and you obviously know my family, you know that's probably not a smart idea."  
He chuckled. "yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of them."  
Then Dean walked out of the diner. "Mason right?" Dean asked even though he knew the answer.  
"that's right, Dean."  
"you a fan of hers?"  
"something like that. But what I'm more curious about is who she belongs to."  
"what of retarded question is that? She is a Winchester."  
"yes, but is she yours or Sams?"  
"who wants to know?"  
"just me. I promise."  
"why?"  
"merely to keep my ass out of the fire."  
"with who?"  
"the Winchesters of course."  
"she is mine."  
I looked at Dean incredulously. Mason looked at me, "is that true?"  
"you think he would lie to you?" I replied.  
"then I guess I will see you at school tomorrow, Julia."  
"bye." I smiled with pursed lips.  
Dean looked at me sternly. "what did you tell him?"  
"nothing. That why he won't leave me alone. I don't why he cares so much either."  
"you said you got in a fight with him?"  
"yeah. Why?"  
"usually people talk when they fight. What did you guys say?"  
"he really just asked why I was such a good fighter for a girl. And I told him it was because of George. Not cause i am a hunter."  
"hmmmm... I think this Mason character might be the Rugaru after all. He seems to be tracking you to see if you're a hunter. I wouldn't way any longer, kill him tomorrow."  
"okay. Should i wait till the end of the day or do it in the morning and flee?"  
"do it during lunch where no one is paying attention."  
"got it."  
I can't help but thinking, who is this kid that he knows so much about my family and isn't intimidated by them.


	10. Zak

At school, the moment I got there, Mason grabbed me and dragged me away from the school. He was dragging me by my hand but I tried twisting out. He foiled that attempt and so I bit him.  
He turned on me and stared into my eyes. I guess he didn't find what he was looking for because he just turned back around.  
Finally he let go of me. I thought about bolting but this was the perfect chance to kill him. He started talking to me, "did Dean beat you?"  
"no. I said my stepfather."  
"this true and where you do look like him, its possible to look like a step relation."  
"is this reason your making me late to class?"  
"actually i brought you out here because I can't figure you out. You at some points remind me of something but at other points you remind of a regular girl. But your a Winchester so it would seem impossible that you wouldn't be what I think you would be."  
"you lost me somewhere around figuring me out then something about being Winchester."  
"see it's when you do stuff like that, that makes me think your just a regular person."  
"would you get to the point of the conversation where we both understand what's going on?"  
"you are so much like Dean it's actually very irritating."  
"and what makes me so much like Dean?"  
"your always ready with witty responses. And you irritate people. But people can't help but enjoy being around you."  
"so do you like him or me, your giving me mixed signals."  
"Julia!"  
"Mason!"  
"I give up. I'm going to come out and say it before I injure myself trying to make you understand." he said calmly, "are you a hunter?"  
"there a multiple types of hunters, you know like a deer hunter, a buffalo hunter, there are all kinds. To which are you referring?"  
"the type that hunt monsters, you know like ghouls, goblins, vampires, and demons."  
"you can't leave out dijinns and thulpas they might get kind of offended." I say lightly  
"I knew it. I knew you were a hunter. I knew Dean wouldn't raise his kid to be a regular kid. What gave it away was your last name and your fighting skills."  
"are you giving me tips to avoid detection or just simply lecturing me?"  
"damn you are Dean's daughter alright." I laughed and he said, "I don't see what is so funny?"  
"Dean just told you that to back off. I'm actually Sam's daughter."  
Mason's right eyebrow went up in disbelief.  
"you're shitting me." he said  
"no. I'm not. but I do have a question. Have you seen a Rugaru around?"  
"of course, but it's really shy and doesn't talk to anyone. That's why it's going through without be detected. Also it's abilities aren't noticed because no one pays attention to the fact that it takes back ways where no one walks."  
"who is it?"  
"his name is Zak."  
"what do you mean he is shy, he was the first person to introduce themselves to me."  
"yeah well beautiful girls tend to make even shy guys talk."  
I rolled my eyes at his false flattery.  
"why are you rolling your eyes?"  
"I'm not falling for your false flattery."  
"well that's probably good since it isn't false."  
I walked away, "I'm not done with the conversation Julia!" he called after me.  
" that's a shame cause I am well done with the conversation."  
I kept walking, but instead if walking to class I walked back to the impala that I knew would still be waiting.  
I got in and Dean looked at me as if asking already?  
"he's not the Rugaru."  
"don't tell me that means you killed a human."  
"no I didn't have to. Oh yeah. He knew I was a hunter this whole time because my last name is Winchester, so he knows. By the way, he is also a hunter. And I told him the truth that Sam is actually my dad despite his belief that I am yours because of my irritatingly fast come backs."  
Dean just started laughing, that's not what I thought his reaction was going to be but I rather that than yelling.  
"see I knew everyone recognized my sense of humor." dean looked in his side view mirror and said, " looks like your boyfriend still wants to talk."  
"great." I said as I looked in the side view mirror  
Mason came up to the window and knocked on it. Dean rolled down the window and said, "touch my window again and you'll be wiping your blood off the window with your one good hand."  
Mason put his hands up in defense and said, " I just want to talk to your niece." Mason pronounced niece with prejudice.  
"anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him." I replied  
"really? You want me to say this in front of him?"  
"you heard her, so spit it out." Dean said  
"alright. Julia, who is your stepfather?"  
"is that really so terrible you can't say it in front of Dean?"  
"no, what I have to say will upset him if your response is what I think it is."  
"George Harper."  
"crap. Okay, well here goes, George is well George is my uncle."  
"what?!"


End file.
